


Peter pan (ouat) x reader - Sense

by Writingpug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ABC, F/M, Neverland, once upon a time peter pan, ouat peter pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: You've been having a relationship with Peter for a while now, but the Lost Boys still weren't happy with their leader being in love. Devin decides to confront you with big concequenses.*All rights go to ABC*





	1. chapter 1: Sense

**Author's Note:**

> As a twist in style, I decided the readers can choose whether they want a good or bad ending. If you like this story to have a sad ending, I recommend to stop reading after chapter one. If you like to read this with a happy ending, I recommend reading chapter 2 as well.
> 
> It's up to you!

It was late at night and all of the lost boys, as well as you, were gathered around the fire pit. Many of them were dancing around the fire while you sat on a log next to Peter. Your head was resting on top of his shoulder as he'd placed his hand on your leg and gently rubbed it with his thumb as the two of you watched the celebration in front of you. You weren't sure how this happened, but peter pan, the boy who never wanted to grow up, had fallen in love with you. You were kidnapped by pirates, who were killed by mermaids as soon as you reached the Neverseas yet you were lucky enough to survive and wash ashore. Peter was the one who found you and had this strange interest in you ever since. He seemed less harsh to you than towards the lost boys and you'd noticed a dazed look in his eyes every time he looked at you, as if his thoughts held him captive in his own mind. You figured it was due to the fact that you were the only lost girl on the island that he acted that way instead of being a demon trapped in a boy’s body which he seemed to be at first. Although he was capable of doing the worst things imaginable, you couldn't help yourself but to fall for him and it wasn't until a 2 weeks ago that the two of you confessed your love for one another after a deep conversation in Peter's tent. You were really glad having peter by your side at all times, yet the lost boys on the other hand seemed not. Every time Peter and you were together, they seemed to ignore you completely and continued doing their duties without meeting your eyes. Peter had taken notice of their behaviour and wasn't pleased with it.

"I'll let them celebrate tonight, it will be the last for some of them." He said with a cold tone as he looked at the bursting flames.

"Hm? Why's that?" You tilted your head from Peter's shoulder and looked at his emotionless face, his eyes were still fixed on the fire in front of him.

"They're going to have to answer for their behaviour towards you tomorrow. I'm willing to thin out the group if necessary." You were shocked by his reaction and immediately went in discussion.

"What? No- But you're their leader! You mustn’t just go and kill them off!" Peter turned around and met your eyes. They were filled with determination and anger, yet also a bit of concern, causing a shiver to go down your spine at his glare.

"They're not acting the way they're told to and everyone who disobeys me must pay the price." 

"I know, but sure there must be another solution for this-" 

"They may harm you!" Peter interrupted you with a slightly raised voice. You looked at him with surprised eyes, he hadn’t been this frustrated in a while which kind of scared you. Peter turned his eyes towards the ground , realizing what he just did. After a moment you gently grabbed his hands in yours, feeling the muscles in his hands tenseat your touch as Peter’s eyes dashed back to your (e/c) coloured orbs.

“Thank you for caring about me, Peter. But as long as they don’t harm me, there’s no reason to harming them.” You said while focussing at Peter’s green orbs. They sometimes held the biggest secrets even Peter couldn’t hide. Peter looked away for a moment and remained silent.

“Please?” You started to get nervous as you had to convince Peter to let the lost boys be. You weren’t exactly that close to the group, but allowing Peter to slaughter some of them off wouldn’t be one of the things you’d be proud of, let alone the image you’d create towards the others. After a couple of painful seconds Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Alright.” You pulled a bright smile and swung your arms around Peter, pulling him into tight hug. He let out a chuckle and returned the hug while placing a quick kiss on your cheek. When you two pulled away, you continued watching the celebration for a few hours before Peter decided it was over and stopped the music by waving his hand in the air. The boys stopped dancing and slowly returned to their tents while still joking around with each other. You were about to stand up and head to your own tent when Peter suddenly wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you onto his lap. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” He said with a bright, devilish grin. You tried to get out of his grip but he only pulled you more against his chest as you fought him. You quickly noticed you couldn’t get away and gave up.

“Nowhere apparently.” You said overdramatic. You heard a laugh from behind you, making you turn your head around and glare.

“Irritated, aren’t we?” Peter joked, making you glare even more.

“Not if you let me go.” 

“Now why would I do that?” His grin grew even wider.

“Because if not you’ll be kissing yourself tonight as I’ll head to my own tent.” You teased. One of Peter’s eyebrows slightly ached as you caught him by surprise with your respond.

“So, what will it be, Pan?“ He groaned in slight frustration but soon loosened his grip on you and you jumped on your feet. Suddenly you saw someone standing in the corner of your eye and realized it was Devin, one of the Lost Boys.

“(Y/n), could I talk to you for a second?” It was pretty unusual that Devin came up to you, let alone the fact that he had something to talk to you about. You nodded but he wasn’t looking at you. He was looking right past you at Peter who was still sitting on the log. Devin was clearly awaiting for his approval which sounded obvious as he was his leader. You turned around and saw that Peter didn’t seemed that keen on the request.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” Peter took another moment to think it through but nodded with a stern look on his face. You smiled and turned around to follow Devin who led you just outside the camp and into the jungle. After a small walk he stopped and turned around, making sure no one was following him before he turned his attention to you.

“So, what’s the fuzz about?” Devin checked one more time to see if someone was nearby before meeting your eyes.

“Thank you for saving us from the execution. Peter would have killed most of us.” You were stunned. Devin had never EVER showed any sign of gratitude towards you before and it wasn’t the first time you stopped Peter from doing something like that. You had a hard time reading his face. It was as if he was desperately trying to hide something, making you feel rather uncomfortable.

“It was nothing?...” You were still trying to figure out what was on his mind when out of nowhere he grabbed a dagger from the inside of his cape and stabbed you without giving you any time to defend yourself. You gasped as a bursting pain appeared next to your stomach where the blade connected to your flesh and skin.

“Yet you shouldn’t have done that.” He said quickly before forcing the blade even more into your body, making you cry in pain as tears left your eyes. Devin’s mouth moved to your ear.

“You’re distracting Peter from his priorities. Without you around, he’d be more concentrated on leading the group instead of having to keep an eye out for you all day. Don’t you see? We NEED Pan, not you!” 

“S-stop!...” You weakly tried to spit out. Your body began to sting all over, leaving you even more confused. You’ve had cuts like this before, less sincere of course, but only the wound would hurt, not your whole body.

“The blade’s coated with a special type of Nightshade in case you were wondering. It leads its victim to a long and painful death by letting all your senses fail one by one until your whole body stops working.” He whispered.

“P-Peter will find out!” 

“I know, my fate’s already been set long time ago. Pan will appear any second now and kill me off, but I’m taking you with me. Which makes the think-“ He removed the dagger from your side and smashed it multiple in your torso with a huge amount of force, causing you to break down and scream at the unbearable pain. Your feet couldn’t support you and you grabbed Devin’s shoulder, whose face showed off his pride and confidence.

“In case you’d survive that one hit.” He pulled the dagger from its previous cut and took a step back. Like a shot bird you fell onto the cold grass with the side of your face and chest hitting the sturdy soil. As you hit the ground, your sight slowly started getting blurry until you could hardly recall your surroundings. You muscles were too weak to move, leaving you motionless and helpless on the wet floor.

“Devin!” Your eyes, which were the only ones you could move, spun to the direction from where the voice came from. It was extremely difficult to see, but noticing it’s blurry silhouette and the familiar voice, it must have been Peter. His voice was dark and cold when he called out for Devin, the voice he only used when things were about to get dark.

“You’re too late Pan, she’s already marked with the nightshade.” 

“That’s up to me to decide, not you.” The silhouette started moving closer towards the direction where Devin’s voice came from. As Peter approached, your sight worsened as everything became more blurry by the second before it all went black, making it the first sense to fail. It felt like you entered a coma but were aware of everything that happened around you. 

Twigs snapped and leaves creaked as Peter slowly neared one of his Lost Boys. This was not going to end well.

“We need you to return to us, Pan. She was only getting in your way!.. Think about it, how could you possibly take care of Neverland and rule it with her around?” You’d give almost everything to stand up right now and smack him in the face. If only your whole body weren’t paralyzed, you were most certain to have done that. The footsteps had stopped. Peter had probably reached Devin.

“I can easily rule Neverland with (Y/n) beside me, but that doesn’t necessarily mean the same for you.” Peter took a step closer to Devin.

“If there’s one thing you should know by now, it’s that Peter Pan never fails.” The next few minutes were filled with screams, cries, prayers for mercy and grunts. It was one of the most horrific things you’d ever heard and for once you were actually glad you couldn’t see a thing. The whole happening would be printed onto your retina for life, if not for eternity. After a few painful minutes, the screaming had stopped and you heard something heavy hit the floor. Someone walked over to you, placed his hands below your shoulder blades and lower back to support you and lifted your torso up.

*Peter’s POV*  
As soon as I dealt with our traitor, I turned around to find (Y/n) lying on the ground a few feet away. I walked over to her body and lifted her torso, only to discover the terrible condition she was in. Her skin had turned as white as snow with blue veins showing through it. Dark circles surrounded her wide eyes, whose orbs had turned completely white. They stared into the distance in front of her as her lips slowly turned into a purple-ish color. If I didn’t know what the consequences were of Nightshade, I would have definitely assumed she was dead.. Her breathing was weak, every time she exhaled she quietly moaned in pain, shattering my heart into pieces.

*Reader’s POV*

“(Y/n)” Peter muttered. His cold and dark tone in his voice was gone. You could spot a hint of concern in it, making you break within.

“I-Its n-not your-.” 

“It is! I shouldn’t have given him permission to borrow you, or trusted the boys at all! I’m sorry (Y/n)..” You felt new tears leaving your eyes and make way down your cheeks to eventually fall down your face. Peter meant everything to you and seeing him, or rather hearing him, like this destroyed your soul.

“I-I made you s-say yes.” You heard Peter letting out a sigh, yet you weren’t sure whether it was of annoyance or acceptance. Being able to see his expressions would make everything a heck amount easier than relying on your ears. Seeing his smile, his perfect green eyes, his extremely attractive eyebrows… You didn’t know you could possibly miss these this much and you’d give about everything to see those features again, although you surely wouldn’t see those ever again..

“Peter..” You said with a shaking voice. A loud, high-pitched sound sounded through your ears and you let out a hurting moan as you pinched your eyes shut. It was the most painful sound you’d ever heard. It was like the sound you hear right after an explosion, yet 10 times louder. The noise became louder by the second, making it impossible for you to hear anything through it, and it continued for a while until it finally faded. Once the noise had completely disappeared, everything around you became silent… Too silent. The things that usually made noise, like leaves, sticks or even your own breathing were nowhere to be heard. You opened you mouth in attempt to say something, but you didn’t hear anything… You were deaf.

Suddenly you were lifted from the ground in a hurry and leaned against Peter’s chest. Knowing your limbs were getting weak and you would only lose energy faster if you’d try to move, there was no other option than to lean against the warm torso and inhale Peter’s scent. Inhaling it usually calmed you down, which is why you always snuggled up close to him when he held you close. You felt quick, heavy footsteps from beneath you, meaning he was running while carrying you in his arms. He was probably thinking of a way to keep you alive and was now taking you there, but you knew it was too late. Most of your senses had already failed and it wouldn’t take too long for the other ones to lose their battle and leave your defeated corpse in Peter’s arms. Peter would fail this time.

Slowly your toes became insensible, followed by your legs and the rest of your body. At the same time, Peter’s scent, consisting of wood, seawater and the forest, began to disappear. You felt your life energy being sucked away from your body as your last seconds passed. You took a deep, last breath with all your remaining energy and whispered as you exhaled.

“Goodbye.. Peter..” 

Your felt yourself drifting off. Your last thoughts of Peter escaped your mind as your body had lost the fight against the Nightshade and locked down. There were too many things you still wanted to do, so many adventures you wanted to experience and so much more time you wanted to spent with Peter, but it was never meant to be. You felt the darkness surrounding you and took you in its embrace. There was nothing left but to accept it and move on.

This was the end of your story


	2. good ending

You felt a warm breeze against your skin. You weakly opened your heavy eyelids to the sight of Peter’s tent. Wait, were you alive? Confused you looked around in attempt to make out what was happening when your heard a familiar, British voice.

“(Y/n)?” Your eyes switched to your left where Peter was sitting on a chair next to the bed. He pulled a bright, yet still devilish smile.

“I’m not dead?” You asked, surprised to see Peter as you were certain you’d never see him again. He let out a chuckle before leaning forward as his elbows rested on his knees.

“No, but you almost were.” You opened your mouth to respond, but Peter cut you off.

“You showed no sign of life when we reached camp and I knew I had to be quick to change that. I brought you to my tent as fast as possible and immediately prepared an antidote for the Nightshade. Getting rid of the nightshade wasn’t really a big challenge, but thanks to the poison, the cuts were infected which made it more difficult to heal, especially since you were stabbed multiple times. It took a lot of magic, but the wounds are finally healed. You gained a weak pulse so it as a matter of time before you’d wake up.” 

“And Devin?” Peter took a sharp breath and narrowed his eyebrows.

“Got rid of him… I care about the lost boys and see them as my family, but if anyone decides to disobey me, there’s no other choice than to punish them. He tried to take the life of one of us, so I had to take his.” He said with a lower, more darker voice. 

“Thank you, also for saving me.” Peter smiled, which always looked rather mischievous, before standing up and looking at the entrance. He looked at it for a few seconds before turning back to you with a more serious face.

“You need to rest. I’ll watch over you just in case anyone wants to redo Devin’s plan.” You nodded. You crawled to the side of the bed as Peter lay down next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. You snuggled up against his warm torso as you closed your eyes and slowly drifted off, knowing you would wake up this time.


End file.
